Captured
by bloomismazin
Summary: It's Bloom's nineteenth birthday! But something goes terribly wrong. Stella, Flora, and Bloom get captured! What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1: Taken

Captured

Chapter 1: Taken

"Mother, father! Oh, I missed you so." Daphne said as she flew into her parents arms. They laughed as she hugged them and they hugged her back. "How is Lake Roccaluce?" King Oritel asked. They walked around the ballroom. There were many guests in the ballroom for today was their little Princess Bloom's 19th birthday! The Winx were with her in her room while she continued to get ready. The Specialists were waiting patiently down the steps for their beautiful girls to show off their dresses and such. Their Royal Highnesses of Domino neared Sky and the rest of the Specialists. "Great. Wet, but great!" Daphne said playfully and the trio laughed. When the Specialists saw them near, they immediately bowed. "Your Majesty's." They said in unison. King Oritel and Queen Marion smiled. "Well, I have a feeling that the girls will be very happy to see you, and be very impressed by your attire." Queen Marion said. The Specialists were wearing tuxedo's with a flower of each of the girls color in their coat pocket. Timmy wore a lilac, Riven wore a rose, Nabu wore a calla lily, Brandon wore a marigold, Helia wore a tulip, and Sky wore a sweet pea. "Thank you, Your Highness." Sky said. "You're welcome Sky." Queen Marion replied and the trio went on walking around and talking to other royals. "Do you think the girls actually WILL be happy to see us?" Riven asked. He had just earned himself five slaps on the back of the head. "Oww." Riven wailed. He rubbed the back of his head. Then, the doors to Bloom's room opened. Everyone turned to the room. "Alright Stella! Let's go!" Musa's voice rang out through the ballroom. "Coming!" Stella's voice echoed through the ballroom.

First, Tecna came out. Timmy's jaw dropped to the ground. She was wearing a purple and green one-shoulder gown. Her magenta hair was straightened and came up to her upper back. Musa then came out. Riven's jaw dropped open, wide. She wore a strapless red and silver gown. Her hair was curled and into a long side ponytail up to her lower back. Then Princess Aisha came out and Nabu's jaw dropped open. Aisha was wearing a green and blue gown with long-sleeves. Her hair was straightened and came up to her lower back. Then Princess Stella came out and Brandon's jaw dropped open, so Sky closed it for him. She was wearing a strapless orange and yellow gown. Her hair was in a high pony-tail and reached her back. Flora then strutted out and Helia's jaw dropped open. She was wearing a one-shoulder, pink and green gown. Her honey brown hair and blonde bangs were straightened that came up to her lower back. Finally, Princess Bloom came out and Sky's jaw dropped down to the ground. She was wearing a blue and pink strapless gown. Her red hair was curled and had pink and purple roses in it. Her hair reached down to her lower back. She wore the Domino crown on her head.

The girls walked down the stairs gracefully and the boys jaws dropped down to the ground even lower. Once the girls got down to the ballroom floor, the boys were dying. Their parents giggled. Bloom walked up to Sky who blushed. He gently took her in his arms and they hugged. "Sky, I missed you so much." She said. "I missed you more." Sky said. Bloom looked up into his eyes. "I love you Sky." The other Winx were in their boyfriends arms. Then, Bloom and Sky kissed. The crowd awed and Bloom and Sky blushed a bit and let go of each other. Then, the boys led their girlfriends to their seats. Oritel took a microphone from his butler. "Well, I would love to thank you all for coming to my beautiful daughters 19th birthday. So, without further to do, let the party commence!" Oritel said. Bloom had fun with her friends and boyfriend until...

"Bloom dear. All of Domino would like to thank you, Sky, and Daphne for saving us. If you didn't, our world would still be trapped in ice." Oritel said. "And what's wrong with being trapped in ice Oritel?" A raspy voice said behind them. Bloom slowly turned, along with her friends. "Oh boy." Stella said. "Ugh, them again?" Musa asked. "You have got to be kidding me." Aisha said. In front of them were all the enemies, except the Wizards of the Black Circle for some reason, that they have ever faced. The Trix, Lord Darkar, Tritannus, The Ancestral Witches and, "VALTOR?!" Bloom and the rest of the Winx cried. Valtor stepped out of the shadows. "Yes my dear Bloom. The one that you had killed, is right here in front of you." Valtor said coldly. "And I see that the former Company of Light are all alive." He continued staring at Bloom's parents and Daphne who, wasn't exactly alive. "You keep them out of this." Bloom shot at him. "Oh and what a surprise, you just turned 19 today. We must have ruined the party. Saddening now isn't it?" Valtor looked her dead in the eye while the other villains cackled behind him. Valtor smiled and took a step forward but the boys got their phanto-blades out and got in front of their girlfriends. "You get anywhere near Musa and I will personally rip you to shreds." Riven said and all the others shook their heads in agreement. "See, that is your weakness. You care for your girlfriends so much that you would do anything for them. That is how we always win and always will win." Valtor said and took another step closer to Sky and Bloom. By now, the guards were ready and Oritel had his sword drawn, Marion right beside him. "Oh but I don't want a fight, no no, just a talk with Bloom here." Valtor said. Sky tightened his grip on his sword. "Villains. Get those three fairies." Valtor said and the enemies rushed forward. "Girls transform! Magic Winx Harmonix!" The Winx cried. After a second, they had transformed into their Harmonix form. They flew up into the air, ready to fight. "Take Bloom, Flora, and Stella, alive." Belladona said to her two sisters. They nodded and headed for the three fairies. Lysslis was the first to attack. "Eternal Darkness!" Lysslis cried and shot a ball of darkness towards Stella. "Shining Mirror!" Stella yelled and blocked herself with her mirror. But the spell was too much and she ended up getting hit and falling into Brandon's arms. "Thunderous Lightning!" Tharma yelled and three blasts of lightning headed for Flora. "Fall Vortex!" Flora yelled and tried to counter against Tharma's attack, but she also ended up being hit and falling into Helia's arms. "Shivering Icicles!" Belladona cried and shot icicles at Bloom. Everyone below could only watch as Bloom tried her best to counter Belladona's attack. "Fire Blade!" Bloom cried and shot flames at the icicles to try and melt them, but they never did. They kept coming. At the last second she cried, "Dragon's Embrace!" And a shield was thrown up around her. But sadly, that did not stop the icicles. "Bloom!" Sky yelled and jumped up to catch Bloom's body. When he did, he landed on his butt holding Bloom so she wouldn't get hurt more than she already was. She, Flora, and Stella slowly woke up. They looked at each other and flew up in front of all their enemies. The rest of the Winx followed. "Well, well, well. Harmonix and the Dragon-fire together huh? Huh, last time I remember seeing you in person, you had your Enchantix." Valtor said to Bloom. "And last time I remember seeing you in, person monster thing, you were dead." Bloom snapped. Valtor smiled. "And that, my dear, is why I love you so very much." Valtor said. "Excuse me?" Bloom said. "Excuse me!?" The Winx and Specialists shouted. "Yes. It's true. I love Bloom, Tritannus loves Flora, and Darkar loves Stella." Valtor said, the other two smiling.

Bloom, Flora, and Stella looked as if they were about to puke. "Okay, please tell me he did NOT just say that." Stella said. "I need to puke." Flora said. "Right behind you." Bloom said and ended up, along with Stella and Flora, being chased in the halls of the palace by the three that loved them so very, very, very much. "You better get the heck away from us!" Stella screamed. Everyone heard. Then they heard three screams and gasped. All the Villains smiled. "What is that?" Flora asked. "Monster?" Bloom asked. "It's way more than just a monster. It's a big, smelly, violent one!" Stella cried. She and the two others flew into the ballroom just to almost crash into the other villains. If they had not backpedaled somehow they would have probably crashed. The monster was right behind them. "Okay we need to get out of here. Any suggestions?" Flora asked. "Fly." Bloom said. They looked up and flew before they were caught by the monster. "Faster girls faster! Their gaining on us!" Stella cried. "We are flying as fast as we can Stella!" Flora shouted over the wind noise. Just then, Stella got caught by something, or someone in her way. Darkar had grabbed her by the waist. "Ahhhhhhhh let me go!" Stella screamed. Darcy had put a spell on all but the three fairies in the air so they couldn't save their friends. "Stella!" Flora and Bloom screamed and flew back down to try and help their friend. Just then Flora was caught by Tritannus. He held her by the arms. All the people down below could do was watch in horror as their daughters, friends, and girlfriends were captured by their worst enemies. "Flora!" Bloom cried but was caught by Valtor. He held her close to him. Had one arm tightly around her waist, the other covering her mouth. "Good-bye dear old friends. You should probably say goodbye to your friends, daughters, and girlfriends, forever." Valtor said. He looked down at Bloom and laughed as she tried to escape his grasp. Flora and Stella tried to too but the men were too strong, and they were so weak. Stella and Flora were shouting to their boyfriends and Bloom tried but her voice was muffled by Valtor's hand. "Adieu my friends, adieu." Valtor said. Then he and the other enemies escaped, and so did the three Winx fairies. The spell that had been on the people below had come to a halt. "Stella!" Brandon shouted. "Flora!" Helia yelled. "BLOOM!" Sky cried.


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbroken

Captured

Chapter 2: Heartbroken

Sky, Helia, and Brandon were heartbroken. They just sat in their seats, not talking, not doing much really. Sky got up and looked out the window. King Oritel and Queen Marion were also heartbroken, as was everyone else there. King Oritel had sent out guards to see if they could find where the girls were while Daphne tried to use her mirror at the bottom of Lake Roccaluce. Brandon and Helia talked with the other guys for a bit but Sky would not utter a word to anyone. He just kept on staring out the window, watching, waiting.

Daphne got to the bottom of the lake and tried to use her mirror. "Oh mirror, show me where Bloom, Flora, and Stella are." Daphne said to it. The mirror's glass screen whirled to life, but it could not find them. Daphne also tried her mask. Same result. "Where could they be?" Daphne muttered to herself. Then, she had an idea. "Of course!" She cried and flew back to Domino.

The guards had come back with no luck. They were nowhere on Domino. Queen Marion was starting to get really worried. "Oritel, where could she be?" She asked her husband. He looked down at her green sparkling eyes. Then he looked over at Sky who was staring out the window. He looked back at his wife. "I don't know Marion. I don't-" "Mother! Father! I think that I have an idea of where they are." Daphne's voice was heard through the corridor. Queen Marion and King Oritel whipped around. Daphne almost flew into them. "Where?" King Oritel asked. "Well, my mirror or mask didn't work. Only strong magic can do that. So the only place they could be is Obsidian. I know that when Bloom, Sky and I came to rescue you, we blew up Obsidian. But, those witches are strong enough to restore it. So they must have done that. If they didn't, then I have no more ideas." Daphne said. Oritel and Marion had their hope back. "What's wrong with Sky?" Daphne asked. "He can't stop thinking about Bloom. He won't talk, eat, or sleep. He's too worried. He really misses Bloom. He just keeps staring out that window." Queen Marion replied. Daphne nodded and floated over to Sky. "Sky. I know it looks bad but, we have an idea of where they might be. Bloom wouldn't want you worrying like this. I know that it is a very bad situation, but you can't just stand here staring out the window. You have to eat. My parents are letting the Winx and the Specialists stay here at the castle in the guest rooms. Tomorrow, we will search for her." Daphne said and floated away. Sky thought about what she said. Then he finally got away from the window and walked to where Brandon was. "Let's go to bed Brandon. Tomorrow will be a big day." Sky said. Brandon, surprised that Sky had uttered at least ten words, nodded and led Sky to their room. Helia followed. King Erendor and Queen Samara went back to their kingdom. By that night, all of the Magical Dimension knew about the three Winx girls capture. They were all on Sky's side. But Sky had a bad feeling that the villains were torturing Bloom, Flora, and Stella.


	3. Chapter 3: On Their Way

Captured

Chapter 3: On Their Way

"Sky, you have to help me." Bloom said. "Bloom? Where, where are you?" Sky asked. He was in a dark world. He couldn't see anything, but he could hear Bloom's voice. He also heard cackling and screaming in the background. "Sky, they are torturing us both physically and mentally. I don't know how much more we can take. Daphne is right about where we are. Please hurry." Bloom's voice said. He noticed one thing in it that was never there before, fear. "Bloom I will find you." Sky shouted out. "Sky, tell my Brandon about this. They are torturing Bloom the most. They want the Dragon-Flame." Stella's voice said. She sounded as if she was crying. "They also want our powers. They won't stop torturing us and tormenting Bloom until they have what they want. But they won't get it. Stella and I have no idea how much more Bloom can take. She is strong Sky, but not this strong. You have to hurry." Flora's voice said. She sounded as if she was also crying. Then Sky heard a scream. He'd know that scream anywhere. Bloom.

Sky woke up with a shout. Brandon and Helia jumped out of bed. "Sky, bro, what happened?" Brandon asked. "Bad dream?" Helia asked. Sky shook his head. "Bad vision." Sky replied. "About what?" Brandon asked. "Bloom, Stella, and Flora." Sky replied. Helia and Brandon gasped. "Can, can you tell us?" Helia asked. "Well, alright. I was in a dark place and I couldn't see a thing. I heard cackling and the girls screaming in the background. Then I heard Bloom's voice telling me that they are being tortured, beaten, and tormented. Daphne is right about Obsidian. Then Stella spoke." Sky said. "What, what did she say?" Brandon asked. "She said that they want all three of their powers. They are torturing Bloom the most. Then Flora spoke." Sky said. "And, what, what did she say?" Helia asked in a small voice. "They won't stop torturing, beating, and tormenting Bloom until they have what they want. But Bloom keeps saying no and gets tortured for it. She and Stella have no idea how much more Bloom can take. She said that Bloom is strong, but not this strong. We have to hurry. Stella and Flora sounded as if they were crying. But Bloom, Bloom sounded scared. I've never heard her like that for anything. Then," Sky started but sighed. "Then?" Brandon and Helia asked in unison. "Then, Bloom screamed." Sky said. He and the guys were tearing up right now. "Oh man, Im so sorry bro." Brandon said. He gave Sky a brotherly hug. Helia joined in. "Hey by the way, what time is it?" Helia asked. Sky looked over at the clock. "6:30! Let's get ready. We leave at 7:00." Sky said. The boys all got up and changed. Then they got their weapons ready and headed downstairs.

Daphne, the girls, the guys, and Bloom's parents where already there. "We are just waiting for Stella's parents and Flora's parents." Queen Marion said. Once she said that, the four adults came down the stairs. King Oritel had armor on, as did Jacob and King Radius. The women had on jeans, a top, and a belt with a sword. The Specialists were in uniform and the rest of the Former Company of Light were also in armor. The rest of the Winx were in jeans, boots with heels, and uniformed tops. They each had their hair up in a pony-tail, except for Tecna. Her hair was down. "Are we ready?" King Oritel asked. Everyone agreed. He turned to Sky. "Lead the way Sky. You are commander in this mission." He said. Sky's jaw dropped. "But, you are a king, former leader of the Company of Light." Sky said. "But Bloom needs you. And I also heard about your dream so, lead the way." Oritel said. Sky faced his team. "Alright everyone. Get ready to be attacked once we get to Obsidian. They will have guards, which are actually their minions. Now, let's move out." Sky said and led them outside into one of their ships. "Timmy, start the engine. Riven, take command of weaponry. Nabu, take command of magic. Brandon, take control of the location monitor. Helia, you take control of the ship along with Timmy. And I will try and contact Bloom." Sky said. Everyone got into a seat and strapped themselves to it. "Ok Timmy, next time we go into a magnetic belt, tell us and give us a doggy bag." Riven said and everyone laughed. "Alright, to Obsidian!" Sky said and they were on their way.


	4. Chapter 4: Torture In Obsidian

Captured

Chapter 4: Torture In Obsidian

"Please stop it! Your hurting her!" Flora cried. She and Stella were sitting on the floor in a cage with their left ankles chained to a bar on the cage. They could barely move a foot into front of themselves. Finally, after a long forty minutes of torturing Bloom for the Dragon-Flame, they let her drop from the tornado. Bloom screamed and yelped in pain when she hit the cold, hard ground. "Bloom!" Flora and Stella screamed in unison. Bloom was too weak to fight anything and lay there, crumpled, gasping for air. Valtor walked over and picked her up. She yelped in pain. He walked over to the cage where Flora and Stella where and opened it. He threw Bloom in and she landed not even a foot in front of the two fairies. She moaned in pain as she tried to move or get up. Then Valtor chained her ankle to a bar on the cage. He put on the chain tightly and Bloom let out a sound that sounded like a yelp and a moan. He ran his fingers through her hair, which she did not like. But what could she do? She was too weak to even move, let alone fight. After he was done, he walked out a door with the Three Ancestral Witches that led to a room where the other villains were waiting.

"Oh Bloom I am so sorry!" Stella cried and gently hugged Bloom. Bloom smiled a bit. "Are you guys okay?" Bloom asked them. "Bloom, the question is, are you okay?" Flora asked. "I asked first." Bloom said. "Other than being in pain and feeling like this is all my fault that they tortured you just now because I wouldn't give them my power, I'm cool." Stella said and Flora, plus Bloom, giggled. "Bloom, are you okay?" Flora asked. "I think my ribs are broken. And my leg. And I have a gash on my leg, multiple cuts and bruises all over my body. And my head is pounding. Other than that, I'm fine." Bloom said struggling to sit upright. The girls helped her sit. She looked into their eyes. "You think Sky got the message?" Bloom asked. "Yup. Well, at least I think he did." Stella said. "Let's hope so." Flora said. Bloom slowly nodded. She rubbed her forehead trying to get rid of the pain. They all sat there, silently. Hoping that the boys and girls would get to Obsidian before time runs out. Bloom was slowly dying of exhaustion, hunger, and thirst. The other two were just dying of hunger and thirst. Bloom knew that she couldn't take anymore pain, but she had to try.


	5. Chapter 5: Obsidian

Captured

Chapter 5: Obsidian

"Obsidian. The perfect vacation spot if your pure evil." Aisha said. She and the girls were in Harmonix form. "You know, I really wonder where the girls are." Musa said. "In the portal Musa, in the portal. And Riven, no funny business. Don't get us locked in again." Sky said. "Aye aye General." Riven joked. Just then, Musa held her head screaming. "Musa! What's wrong?" Riven said running over to Musa. "I can hear them. The sound, it's unbearable!" Musa cried. "What do you mean?" Tecna asked. Musa opened her eyes. "The screams, the crying, the shouting. It's too much." Musa said. "May I ask, who is screaming?" Marion asked, already knowing the answer. "Bloom." Musa replied. Everyone gasped. That's when they heard Bloom scream in pain and agony. "Please! Stop it!" Flora screamed in the distance. "Your hurting her!" Stella's voice was heard in the distance. The witches cackled.

Just then, the Trix appeared. As did Lord Darkar and Tritannus. "You! What have you done to the girls?" Helia asked. "Oh not much. It's just that Bloom won't give us the Dragon-Flame, so she is paying the price." Lord Darkar said. "The other two just watch. It's fun, really." Tritannus said and laughed. "Now, Army of Decay, attack!" Icy commanded. Suddenly, figures came from the ground. "Only I, Helia, and Brandon will go in. Everyone else, distract and attack." Sky commanded. He got his blue phanto-blade out. Brandon got his green one out, and Helia got his laser gloves on. "Lets go." Sky said. The three ran into the portal.

"Please stop it!" Flora yelled. They were torturing Bloom again. She screamed in pain. "Your hurting her!" Stella cried. Just then, they heard the voices of Sky, Helia, and the rest of the Winx. "Helia?" Flora whispered. The witches stopped cackling and let Bloom drop to the ground. Bloom moaned as she hit the ground. Valtor walked over to her and picked her up. She moaned in pain. He ran his fingers through her fiery red hair. She closed her eyes, becoming unconscious. He brought her over through another door. "Bloom. Where are you taking her?" Stella asked. "Somewhere, somewhere you will never know." Valtor said. Then he stepped through the door with Bloom. The door closed behind the two. "Bloom, no!" Flora cried.

Sky, Brandon, and Helia ran into the room where Stella and Flora were. The witches had gone to tell the others to retreat. "Flora!" Helia said and ran to the cage. "Stella!" Brandon cried and did the same. They both opened the cage and ran into their girlfriends arms. While Brandon and Helia got the girls out of the chains, Sky asked a question. "Umm girls? Where's Bloom?" Sky asked. Flora sighed and started to cry, as did Stella. "Valtor, took her through that door." Flora said. She pointed to the wall. "Umm Flora, there's nothing there." Sky said. Stella and Flora stopped crying. They looked at each other, then at the wall. There really was nothing there. "B-but, Valtor, he took her, what?" Stella cried. They got up and almost fell over, but the boys caught them. Just then, everyone else who had come ran in. "Flora! Stella!" Their parents cried and ran into their arms. Aisha, Musa, and Tecna did the same. "Where's Bloom?" Oritel asked. Sky looked down and Flora got out of her mothers grasp. "Valtor took her through a portal. We have no idea where. Poor Bloom." Flora said. Stella got out of her parents arms and came over to Flora. "We are going to find her Flo." Stella said. She hugged Flora and they cried in each others arms. "Who knows what kind of torture she's going through now." Flora cried into Stella's shoulder. "I don't think that she can take anymore torture Flo. In the condition that she's in, she can't fight anymore." Stella cried. Sky had tears in his eyes and Marion cried into Oritel's shoulder hearing about her daughter's condition. Stella's stomach rumbled. "Stella, are you hungry?" Riven asked. "Are you kidding me? We all haven't eaten or drank water in two days. What do you think?" Stella yelled. Riven held his hands up in defeat while everyone laughed. "Guys, get the girls home. I'm staying here." Sky said. "Sky!" Brandon said. "You can't just stay here." Nabu said. Sky faced them. "Go." Sky said. His voice was commanding and his face was serious. "No." King Oritel said. "What we need to do now is get these two girls home safe. Though Bloom might not be in the best condition to leave her, wherever she is, the only thing we can do now is go. We don't even know where she is. We have to go back and rest." Everyone stared at King Oritel as he walked away. Sky followed, as did everyone else.


	6. Chapter 6: Valtor and Bloom

Captured

Chapter 6: Valtor and Bloom

When Bloom woke up, she was bound to a rotten metal table. Valtor was in a chair next to the table with his eyes closed. Her ribs hurt worse now that she was stretched out on the table. She closed her eyes in pain and tried not to make any sound. "Awake my little firefly?" Valtor asked. Bloom slowly opened her eyes. Her ribs were killing her. Valtor smiled down at her and gave her an evil glare. "The only reason I made the witches retreat is because they are now in the dungeon. The dungeon of Magix. They will never escape. Now, you will give me the Dragon-Flame, or you get even more torture. Your choice." Valtor said. He leaned over Bloom's body and touched her torso. Bloom cried out in pain. "You will never, get the Dragon-Flame, Valtor." Bloom said. Valtor's lip curled up. He put more pressure on her ribs and Bloom cried out louder in pain. "Your friends will NEVER save you Bloom. You will be mine forever." Valtor said covering Bloom's mouth with one hand and putting more pressure one her ribs with the other. He laughed as she screamed out in pain, her scream muffled by his hand. He stopped putting pressure on her ribs after a few minutes. Bloom sighed in relief. He took his hand off her mouth revealing a cut lip. Bloom slowly opened her eyes and watched as he looked thoroughly at her body. First off, she was wearing denim shorts and a blue midriff top. She was barefoot showing off her pink nail polish. Her legs had a lot of bruises, cuts, and her right leg had a huge gash right under the knee. The part of her torso that was showing had bruises and a few minor cuts. Her face has bruises and her lip was bloody. She had a cut on her head. Her arms had bruises and cuts. A tiny gash was on her left palm. Valtor saw and touched her left hand. Bloom tried to pull her hand away but it was no use. Valtor peeled her fingers away from the gash and held them down. Bloom watched, fear in her eyes. Valtor slowly touched her gash and Bloom cried out in pain. She shut her eyes. Then, Valtor pulled away and let Bloom's fingers cover her palm. He ran his fingers through her hair as Bloom tried to pull herself away. "You will be mine, forever. Muwahahaha!" Valtor laughed. He looked into Bloom's eyes usually full of strength, now filled with fear.


	7. Chapter 7: FOOD!

Captured

Chapter7: FOOD!

Sky walked into the room King Oritel had lent him for however long they needed. Brandon and the guys were downstairs with everyone else having dinner and celebrating a small victory; they had Flora and Stella back. But Bloom was still gone. Sky said he wasn't hungry, but everyone knew he was. He was tired too, but he hadn't slept much. Sky sat down on his bed. He tried not to cry as he remembered all that he and Bloom had been through, and what kind of pain she could be going through now. "It's alright Sky, I'm fine. But you need to hurry. I don't think that I can hold on any longer. I'll give you a hint on where I am since if I tell you, Valtor would kill me. Where does one of the Winx princesses, which was left after the three of us were captured, live?" Bloom's voice echoed in his mind. Then she let out a scream and a man's voice laughed in the background. Sky stood up fast. "Of course. Bloom, I will bring you back, alive." Sky said and ran downstairs.

"Do you think Sky's alright?" Queen Marion asked. "He would do anything for Bloom. And if she's missing or, kidnapped, he would not stop doing things that he says will, sidetrack him." Brandon says and the boys nodded in agreement. "A very worthy young man for our Bloom." King Oritel said. They continued talking and eating until Sky ran in, a smile on his face. "Bloom, is, alive! She is on your home planet Aisha. She's on Andros." Sky said smiling, something he hasn't done since Bloom was captured. "Really? Well, that would make sense. Valtor's old hideout is on Andros. Huh." Aisha said. "We will go tomorrow at 6:00." Oritel said. "Okay, I'm going to admit it. I'm STARVING!" Sky said. Everyone laughed. "Michael, will you please bring Sky a plate of what we are eating?" Oritel asked a servant. "Of course you're Majesty." He answered and walked away to get a plate of food. Sky sat down next to Riven. "Sky, thank the Great Dragon that your finally going to eat." Nabu said. "Yeah, I thought you were going to die and I would have to take your place." Riven joked and earned himself a slap on the back of the head. When the food came, Sky ate every single bite.


	8. Chapter 8: I Still Hate You!

Captured

Chapter 8: I Still Hate You!

Bloom awoke to find herself in a cage, her left ankle tied to the bars of the cage. She slowly lifted her head up. There was a dim light on, but she could still see. She sat up, her ribs killing her. She sighed as she leaned back on the bars of the cage. She looked around. She was in a concrete room, the cage in a corner. There were shackles on the walls and the metal table she was bound to the day before was in the middle of the room. Nothing was really new, unless you call more pain in the torso new. Bloom looked down at her leg. The gash was bleeding and she couldn't do anything to stop it. As she looked at her skin, it looked paler than usual. "Oh this is new, I'm dying. Yay." Bloom mumbled to herself sarcastically. Just then, the door opened. Bloom looked over. Valtor stepped through the door with his usual clothes. Bloom was also in the clothes she was in the day before, but her shorts were ripped a bit. "Good morning my little fiery flame." Valtor said. She looked down at the concrete ground. Valtor walked towards the cage and opened it. Bloom edged farther into the cage, away from Valtor. But it didn't help. He stepped into the cage and walked towards Bloom. He crouched next to Bloom who turned her head away from his. "It's alright dear. You don't have to be afraid." Valtor said. He grabbed her chin and turned her head. When she looked up at Valtor, he smiled. He took his other hand and slid it into his violet coat. She watched as he brought out a water bottle filled with water. He opened it and brought it up to her lips. Bloom didn't open her mouth to accept the water because she was afraid. "Don't be. I didn't poison it." Valtor said. He slowly took her lips and parted them. Then he let the water slide into her mouth. Bloom drank the water slowly. Then he took the bottle from her mouth and put it back into his coat. Bloom turned her head away from him once again and Valtor let out a laugh. He stood up and walked in front of Bloom. He crouched in front of her and grabbed her mandible. She let out a sound of a moan and a yelp. He turned her head to face him once again. He let go and she stayed. He took out a cloth and gagged her. She tried to get away but no luck. After five minutes, he had successfully gagged her, and successfully added a new wound to Bloom's collection. A bleeding lip. He unchained her from the cage and dragged her out of the cage. She struggled as he made her stand up. Then, he led her out of the room. "Get ready to say hello to your little boyfriend." Valtor whispered into her ear.


	9. Chapter 9: Rescuing Bloom!

Captured

Chapter 9: Rescuing Bloom

"Are we almost there?" Sky asked for the 100th time. "Sky, only two more miles to go. Hang tight buddy." Brandon said. Riven rolled his eyes. "Andros! I get to say hi to mom and dad!" Aisha said. They landed on palace grounds ten minutes after. "Mom, dad!" Aisha cried and ran into her parents arms. "Oh Aisha." They said. They let go and said hello to King Oritel and Queen Marion. "We are very sorry to hear about your daughter." King Teredor said. King Oritel nodded. "Alright Sky, lead the way." Timmy said. Sky nodded and a yacht appeared in the water. "Oh yeah, love yachting." Stella said and climbed on board. Everyone else followed. "Flora, are you sure your okay?" Helia asked. Flora looked up into his eyes. "Helia. The only damage I got was a few bruises. Nothing compared to Bloom. I'm coming." Flora said and ran on the yacht. "Valtor, you will so pay." Sky said.

Valtor had un-gagged Bloom and thrown her into a tornado he had created. He was trying to get the Dragon-Flame out of her, but she wouldn't say yes. "Give me the Dragon-Flame!" Valtor yelled. Bloom was spinning in the tornado, getting dizzier by the minute."Never!" She cried. "Very well. Dark Flames!" He yelled. Bloom screamed in pain as the attack hit her. She was getting weaker by the second. "Bloom!" A voice called out. "Sk-Sky?" Bloom managed to say. "Sky?" Valtor yelled. "Let her go!" Sky yelled. His voice was commanding and strong. "Never." Valtor yelled back and laughed. Bloom started loosing consciousness quickly. Valtor noticed. "Your girlfriend can't take the pain anymore. She's had too much." Valtor said. "You leave her alone!" The Winx cried in unison. "I don't think so." Valtor snapped back. He threw an attack at Bloom. She screamed in pain as it hit her. "Stop!" Queen Marion cried. "Not going to happen, Your Majesty." Valtor sneered and threw another at Bloom. She cried out in pain again as it hit her. "Please!" Daphne cried. "You see, your eldest daughter even remembers her manners. Fine, but only because you said please." Valtor said. He dropped Bloom and she screamed as she fell. Then she cried out in pain and gasped for air as she hit the cold, hard, rocky ground. Sky gasped as he saw her condition. She had broken bones, gashes, cuts, and many bruises. Bloom managed to open her eyes and put her arms around her torso. Valtor walked over to her. "No get away from her Valtor, please?" Stella yelled. She tried to run to Bloom but a barrier stopped her. "Oww, my nose." She said wrinkling her nose. Valtor pulled Bloom up by the hair. "Ahugh!" Bloom cried. She was forced to stand, even though, due to her condition, she couldn't. He grabbed her arms and held them behind her back while in the other hand, he held a ball of dark fire. The barrier came to a halt and it went down. Sky and the others started to run towards them but Valtor held the ball of fire threatening close to Bloom. "Nuh, uh, uh. You take another step towards Bloom, and she dies." Valtor said and Bloom gulped. "Don't listen to him. He's lying. Again. It's a fake. Believe me it's a faahoww!" Bloom cried before Valtor kicked her. She yelped and shut her eyes. Sky and Tecna created a hologram of Sky while Valtor wasn't watching. The real Sky then snuck away. "She's lying." Valtor said. "Oh yeah?" Sky said behind him. Valtor whipped around with Bloom in his arms. She moaned as he whipped her around quickly. Sky punched Valtor in the face. "Awghgwh!" Valtor said and fell backwards, with Bloom. He fell on the floor and Bloom on top of him. Sky ran and helped Bloom up. She limped into his arms. She was weak so Sky picked Bloom up and ran over to the others. "Bloom!" Queen Marion cried and ran over to Bloom. "Oh my..." King Oritel said as he looked at her condition. Bloom had her eyes tightly shut in pain. "Bloom is mine, and always will be!" Valtor cried. "Let's get out of here." Riven murmured. They nodded to each other. Bloom fell asleep in Sky's arms as they ran out. She felt safe in his arms and Sky smiled down at her. They ran on the yacht as fast as they could. Valtor's hideout started to crumble. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Valtor's voice was heard from inside. They turned on the engine and watched as his hideout collapsed right on top of him. King Oritel and Queen Marion surrounded Bloom and Sky. They watched as Bloom slept in Sky's arms. "Do you think that she'll get back to normal?" Queen Marion asked. "Yes. I do believe." Oritel said. Sky smiled down at Bloom. She snuggled in his lap. They smiled. Two nurses ran on board. "Your Majesties, the doctor and nurses are ready so when we get back to Domino, they will get right to work." They said bowing. "Thank you." King Oritel said.


	10. Chapter 10: Happily Ever After?

Captured

Chapter 10: Happily Ever After?

Once the team got back to Domino, Sky ran into the palace with Bloom in his arms and two nurses by his side. King Oritel and Queen Marion sighed. The rest entered the palace and went into the ballroom. Every king and queen from the other realms were already there. They looked up. "Well, did you find her?" King Erendor asked. "She will be fine." King Oritel replied. The ballroom rejoiced.

A week later, Bloom was walking in the Domino gardens with Sky by her side. Since it was winter, and cold, she was wearing a blue and purple long sleeved knit dress, pink leggings, and blue flats. Her red hair was straightened and flowing in the cold wind. Sky was wearing a blue and yellow long sleeved shirt with a blue jacket, jeans, and tennis shoes. Bloom was leaning on Sky since her gash wasn't fully healed. Her ribs had gotten better, but still hurt. All her cuts were healed and her bruises, almost. Sky was holding on to her as they sat down on a bench. "Sky, I love you." Bloom said. She snuggled into his arms. "I love you too." Sky replied. They kissed. But in the distance, someone was watching. "Bloom, I promise you, you will be mine once again. Ahahahahaha, muwahahahaha!" A voice laughed. His eyes turned red. "Valtor is back!"


End file.
